Indoor air fresheners consisting of a source of fragrant material and a dispersion system for projecting material vapor into the air have been used for many years. Liquids, solids, and gels have been used as material sources. Dispersion systems also have included evaporation regions such as the surface of a gelatinous material source or, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,981, the leaf or center of a decorative artificial flower. Many of these systems have included a cover, such as for use in connection with a gelatinous air freshener, which can be raised and lowered to affect the amount of fragrant vapor released.
Notwithstanding these existing devises and systems, there is a long-felt and so far unsatisfied need, however, for an indoor vapor dispensing device such as an air freshening system which allows more than one source of fragrant material to be dispersed into the environment from a single device. The need for a device that permits the user to control the release of the materials without undue physical manipulation of the device is particularly acute.